


Trust Issues

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [132]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Loss of Trust, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Violence, Office, Sex Problems, Trust Issues, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron learns that his actions have cost him his wife's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

"That's quite a nasty bruise you got there, Eclipse."  
  
Eclipse blinked and looked up from her work, seeing Bombrush standing over her in front of her desk. He was smirking down at her, gesturing to her right wrist. She looked down, eyes widening when she saw that her sleeve had crunched up on her arm, exposing the dark mark on her wrist. She immediately clamped her hand down on the bruise as if to cover it up, but the CFO had already seen it and was still smirking, causing her cheeks to redden.  
  
Damn it, the workday was almost over too! Why did someone like Bombrush have to see that? He knew of Megatron's sadism as he was one of his closest friends... Not to mention that Bombrush was a rather sexually active man, so of course he knew exactly how she had gotten this bruise... And if he saw the other bruises and marks on her body, he would know how she had gotten those too.   
  
"It-It's nothing," she murmured quietly, pulling her hands into her lap as she hung her head.   
  
"So... you had a rough night last night, I see."  
  
Her blush grew, but she didn't answer.   
  
He laughed again. "I'm surprised you can handle it, Eclipse. You seem like a rather delicate woman."  
  
She frowned and looked up at him, seeing that he was simply smiling down at her. While she did like and respect Bombrush for his work and overall personality, his flirtatious and devious tendencies did bother her at times. "Bombrush, this is sexual harassment."  
  
He raised up his hands. "I'm just calling it as I see it."  
  
"My sex life is my own..."  
  
"Megatron certainly has no trouble sharing it with me."   
  
Eclipse's eyes widened as the color drained from her face. Megatron... was telling Bombrush about their sex life?! No! Their sex life wasn't anyone else's business but their own! Why was he sharing it with Bombrush?! All right, yes, she supposed that men did talk to each other about who and how they had sex with another woman sometimes, but that didn't mean she had agreed to letting her husband tell all this to the CFO!  
  
Mortified, she looked down at the hands in her lap, entire face and ears turning bright red. This was... humiliating. And she was going to scream at Megatron when the workday was over for this. How dare he let other people know about the sadistic sex they had! dare he tell others what degrading acts he forced her through! People judged others for that...  
  
And if they knew what Megatron did to her, they would think her to be some masochistic whore who only wanted to be filled with a man's cum. But she wasn't like that! Megatron made her do those things! She wanted to stop them, she did, but... She knew how violent he could get when he didn't get his way when it came to work. She could only imagine his wrath if she said no to doing those degrading sex acts with him.    
  
Seeing Eclipse trembling slightly, Bombrush sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Eclipse, don't be so upset. I'm not judging you for liking being put in such a position-"  
  
"I don't!" she blurted out, wanting to disappear from the world and die. "I don't like being put into that position!"  
  
The sudden declaration caused Bombrush to falter a little bit, his smile disappearing and his eyes widening, expression twisted into a shocked and confused face.   
  
"H-He-He makes me!" she cried out, her emotions running wild. "He makes me do those things!"   
  
She was normally a very levelheaded and collected woman, but she felt humiliated. Embarrassed. And she only knew of Megatron telling Bombrush! Who else had he told?! Who else knew of the shameful things she did?! She didn't think she would ever be able to look at anyone close to Megatron in the eye ever again!   
  
"I-It's not like I have much of a choice! H-He'll just get mad if I don't do as he says!"  
  
"Eclipse, are you-"  
  
"I'm not like that!" she said, grabbing a stack of papers that were on her desk that was meant to be delivered to the human resources department. She was going to deliver them later, but she just had to get out of the room. Now. "I'm not a masochist! I-I just don't have much of a choice! I have to do what he says or...! Or...!"   
  
But she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, she just gritted her teeth and held her papers to her chest, storming out of the room and leaving Bombrush there, stunned and stupid from the sudden outburst.   
  
He had only been expecting her to be embarrassed. He had teased other people's partners before about this sort of thing... The most they did was just turn bright red and feel completely embarrassed. And, yes, he had been hoping the commotion would bring Megatron out of his office so he could mess with him too, but that was not the case.   
  
But he had not even thought of possibly hearing Eclipse say that Megatron was forcing her into having sex. It was so... impossible to comprehend that he hadn't even tried to stop the woman to have her explain what she had meant.  
  
Megatron... was forcing himself on a woman? No, no, that was impossible. While Bombrush was one to let others enjoy their own kinks and such, sadism being one of them, he would never be friends with someone who found pleasure in having sex with people who didn't or couldn't consent. Megatron had a sadistic side even bigger than his, but the other man couldn't find pleasure in the act of rape... could he?  
  
Maybe he had heard her wrong. Maybe she had sprouted out something about a rape role-play... maybe it was just something they had done once. After all, while it was something that turned him off, it might have been something they had tried. Just two consenting adults doing a very risky and somewhat taboo role-play...  
  
But Eclipse... She didn't sound like she was simply talking about rape role-play. In fact... it sounded as if she was talking about the sex in general. But Megatron wasn't a rapist. Megatron may have liked seeing his partners cry, but he had mentioned how he would never force himself on an unwilling person. Megatron wasn't like that...  
  
But he had thought the same all those years ago with his son, Bloodshed. Though Bloodshed had been a violent kid, getting into fights all the time and beating the crap out of some guys, he was not a rapist. Bombrush had believed that the boy would never hurt any woman like that and yet... His son had cried his heart out to him when he admitted to raping the woman he loved most when he had been shit-faced drunk.   
  
He didn't know what to do when his son had admitted doing such an atrocious act, but he could only try to be there for the boy. He didn't hit him or throw him out or anything of the sort, especially considering that his victim had hidden what had happen for that very reason...   
  
But this wasn't the same as it had been with his son. Megatron was not in a drunken stupor. Megatron was very much active and awake when he had sex with, well, anyone. And from how it looked, Megatron was not regretting or feeling guilty for his actions. In fact, when he would talk about what he would do with Eclipse, he seemed rather content and pleased with himself. If Megatron was indeed hurting his wife in such a manner... It didn't matter if Megatron was his friend. He wasn't going to stand for this.   
  
He turned around and stormed into the man's office. The door wasn't locked, allowing him to push it wide open before slamming it shut.  
  
Megatron, who was currently on the phone, looked up at his intruder with a harsh glare. But when Bombrush only greeted him with a glare of his own, he sat up straight with his eyes narrowed at him, putting a hand over the transmitter so the person on the phone wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Bombrush, what is it?"  
  
"I have some urgent matters to discuss with you."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"No, Megatron" Bombrush growled, locking the door. He walked over to his desk, still glaring down at him. "It can't wait."  
  
Megatron just glared at him for a few moments. Had it been anyone else, he would have thrown him or her out his office window. But Bombrush was special, considering he had known the man for a long time and considered him both to be a friend and almost like a father figure... Not that he had ever told anyone about the latter.   
  
It didn't seem Bombrush was going to be leaving anytime soon. In fact, the man looked ready to rip the phone from him and hang it up himself. Taking his hand from the transmitter, he said to the caller, "We will have to discuss this some other day" and hung up.   
  
"What?" he said, clearly angry and annoyed with his phone call being interrupted. "This had better be important."  
  
"It is. Far more than you trying to convince the owner of a small time business to sell you his company."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
He sat down on the chair across from the other and said, I've been told some things that have brought concern to me. Deeply. You're my employer and my friend, Megatron, so I'll be frank and get to the point. Are you sexually abusing your wife?"

Now Megatron was the one staring blankly at the other. Just as Bombrush wasn't expecting his friend's wife to yell out that her husband was forcing her to do things she didn't like, Megatron had not been expecting the man he respected most to just barge in and accuse him of raping his own wife.  
  
Seriously, who would expect that on a normal workday?  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Megatron had never asked something with such a confused and awestruck face ever, as far as anyone could remember.  
  
"I don't believe I stuttered." Bombrush pulled out his phone from his pocket, but he didn't say anything about it, just keeping it in his hand as a silent but very visibly threat.   
  
Megatron had to force himself to think. He would have been disgusted by the notion, but this was Bombrush. His friend had just accused him of raping Eclipse. Where the hell did he come up with something like that in the first place anyway? It couldn't have been due to his sadism... Bombrush had told him that he didn't care about other people's fetishes and whatever, unless it was something forced onto their partner.   
  
But he wasn't forcing his partner. What the hell made him think that he would ever sexually assault anyone, let alone his own wife?! It sounded like something that a rival company would say to try to give him and his company bad press. But Bombrush didn't believe such jabber. No, there had to have something he had seen or heard from someone he trusted to make him believe something as outlandish as that.  
  
But he had to be careful with how he approached the other on this accusation. Bombrush didn't get mad at others, but when he did, he was more for letting his emotions dictate his actions rather than logical thoughts.  
  
"Bombrush," he started calmly, keeping one eye on his friend and the other on the phone in case he needed to grab it before the other could make any calls. "You and I have know each other for a long time now-"  
  
"Don't try that with me."  
  
"So why would you suddenly accuse me of rape when you know what sort of person I am?"  
  
"Everyone can snap."  
  
"Bombrush, you know me. Haven't I told you before how much the thought of having to force myself on another for sex disgusts me?"  
  
"Words can be deceiving. I've seen you use them to deceive others into signing their lives and life's work into your hands."  
  
Now Megatron was getting angry. This man - a man he respected and called his friend - was accusing him of sexually abusing his own wife! The only woman he actually trusted with his life... How dare he accuse him of doing such a horrendous thing to her!  
  
"Bombrush, I may do a lot of cruel things, but rape is not and will never be one of them!" he snarled, standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk. "Call me what you wish, but I  _am not_  a rapist! I will never be one either! How dare you accuse me of doing something like that to her! She's the only woman I truly care about and look after! I would  _never_  do something like that to her!"  
  
A silence filled the room as the two men stared at each other. Megatron quickly realized what he had said and bit his tongue. He had been noticing for the past four months now that he did truly care about her, but he never thought much of it. But just the very idea of him raping her... It was maddening. He would never do something like that to her...  
  
Bombrush was taken aback by the sudden outburst, as Megatron had just admitted he cared about someone other than himself. He knew that Megatron did like Eclipse as a person, but... this was just something else. For Megatron to truly care about someone like he did Eclipse... he must have been serious about her. But just because he did care about her, Bombrush did not let what Eclipse had said slide. It didn't matter even if Megatron was madly in love with her... Just like his son had with the woman who had eventually become his wife, Megatron could still have done the unthinkable.   
  
Still, the man said, "You love her?"  
  
Megatron said nothing for a few moments, trying to find the words. Love? No... He had never loved anyone before. He never understood love anyway. He had never been shown it, so how would he really know what it was? Still, he did care about Eclipse. Deeply.   
  
Finally, he answered, "... She is important to me."  
  
Bombrush narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe that you can consider someone to be important to you simply because they can bear you an heir."  
  
" _Shut up!_ " Megatron snarled, doing everything in his power to not just simply jump over this desk and strangle the older man. " _It's not like that!_ "  
  
Megatron was trembling in rage. Someone had told Bombrush he was raping his wife and now his friend was treating him like some criminal! He would never hurt her! He cared too much for her to abuse her in any way! And once he found out just who had told Bombrush such a lie, he would murder them.  
  
"I have not - and will ever - harm my wife in anyway," he growled through gritted teeth. "And whoever told you such a filthy and pathetic lie is nothing but a coward. And I will murder them for spreading such a lie about me."  
  
Bombrush just stared at him with a blank expression. Well... now how was he supposed to approach this? Eclipse had told him that Megatron forced her into such degrading and painful acts. But... Megatron was dead serious about his innocence. But even if Megatron was certain he had done nothing wrong... If there was victim, Bombrush saw a crime.  
  
"And what if I told you that the 'coward' who told me such a 'lie' was Eclipse?"    
  
Megatron stopped short, his hard expression turning into a dumbfounded look. It certainly wasn't the answer he had been expecting to hear... or really wanting to hear. In fact, the response horrified him so much that he fell back into his seat, too shocked to remain standing. Eclipse... had been the one to say that he had raped her? Eclipse... was the one who had accused him of rape?   
  
How... could she say such things? While it was true he had gotten a bit too rough during sex, she never complained about it. And any serious injuries or bruises he had given her had been unintentional and she had forgiven him for them when he apologized. And when they had rougher sessions, he provided her with their safe word.   
  
He had to think. Why would she accuse him of raping her? He had never gotten drunk around her, so there was no way he had raped her while drunk. But had he been half-asleep and violated her, thinking he was dreaming? Or had he not heard her say the safe word during one of the rougher times?   
  
He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and reaching up to hold his head as he stared down at his desk. Bombrush could only stare, a bit shocked by how horrified Megatron had seemed by the accusation.  
  
Still, he said slowly, "Megatron... I will ask you once more. Did you rape Eclipse?"  
  
"No," he said immediately. "I didn't. At least I think I didn't... I couldn't have..."  
  
Bombrush felt disturbed. This was reminding him way too much of his son after the boy had found out what he had done to Thornstriker. He had been a confused wreck and he couldn't remember the violent act he had committed, much like Megatron. But at least the boy had admitted to his crime, but that was only because of how Thornstriker had treated him and had reacted around him before telling him the truth.   
  
He thought back to when Eclipse had said Megatron had forced everything on her. Unlike Thornstriker, who had been frightened of the subject, Eclipse had only been mortified, embarrassed. But he couldn't have gotten in wrong. She had said so herself that she was forced to do what Megatron wanted. That she didn't have a choice. Even if she wasn't scared... Perhaps she didn't see it as rape necessarily? He couldn't be sure.   
  
"She says you force her to do things she doesn't like."  
  
Megatron only gripped his head tighter.   
  
"She said that she doesn't have a choice and that if she doesn't do what you command, you'll get mad at her."  
  
The CEO still remained silent.   
  
Bombrush had to get to the bottom of this. He had to know whether or not if it was truly forced or just her complete embarrassment. And from how things looked... it seemed too much like the former. "Do you give her a choice to anything when it comes to sex?"  
  
"... I let her decide on the small things," he finally said, though his voice was low and he wasn't looking at the older man. "Like, whether or not she wanted to do a certain role-play theme or... or if I could use anything having to do with serious bondage... But I'm generally the one in control because I'm just... a dominant character in bed."  
  
"Have you ever done anything that she's wanted?"  
  
"...Other than small things, no," he murmured. "But... she never complained  _once_. At least I think she hasn't... And she always had the safe word. She knows she can use it whenever she wants to... After I accidently hurt her arm once, I made sure she had one at her disposal..."   
  
Then Megatron stopped himself. Was she referring to that time? Or was it one of the other times he had accidentally badly hurt her, like that one time when the belt slipped out of his grip and the metal part bruised her hip? But... But she said she had forgiven him for those times! She had told him not to worry about it!  
  
"What happened with the time with her arm, Megatron?" Bombrush demanded softly.   
  
"... I had just been too rough," he murmured. "I had tied her up - and she had consented to it - but... I must have pulled her arm too hard or something, I don't know exactly what happened, but she had been screaming and begging me to stop and I did... Her shoulder had been dislocated and when I saw how her arm was hanging off strangely, I untied her and pushed it back into place... But I haven't done anything like that since. And she had forgiven me..."   
  
Bombrush was starting to see what the issue might be. Eclipse's words were also starting to form together... Yes, Megatron had provided her with a safe word, but that was after he had seriously injured her. And while she had a safe word, she probably feared using it because she didn't want to make her very-dominant and rough lover of a husband angry and possibly hurt her again. Because of that, she was forcing herself to bear with the degrading and probably painful acts Megatron would put her through with sex.  
  
Eclipse didn't trust him. At least not when it came to sex. And while it may have not have been the textbook definition of rape, it could still be made as such since Eclipse was involved with sexual acts she didn't truly want to be a part of.   
  
"... Megatron."  
  
The man didn't look up, but Bombrush knew that the other had heard him.  
  
"This may not be rape, but this is an issue."  
  
Megatron responded to that, looking up at the other.  
  
"I apologize for accusing you of rape," he said, putting his cell phone back into his pocket. "However... You need to be aware of this."  
  
"Aware of what?" he muttered, his voice dark and almost hollow.   
  
"That Eclipse doesn't trust you when it comes to sex," he said bluntly, which in turn caused Megatron's eyes to widen. It was obviously news to him, so he had to explain this carefully to the younger man and huffed. "You gave her a safe word, but she never uses it. And she doesn't want to do some of the things you force upon her, but she does them anyway in fear that she'll anger you if she doesn't."  
  
Megatron felt his chest tightening in pain at that. Eclipse... didn't trust him? She... was afraid of him? But she had told him at the beginning that she did trust him and that she accepted everything about him... Though, that had been before the sex. Before he showed her what he was truly like in bed.   
  
But they had been married for a year now! Why hadn't she ever said anything?!   
  
"Once you've calmed down, you need to talk to her," he advised. "She may have trusted you before this. That was why she agreed to marry you, among other reasons. But since your marriage and since you've been having sex, you're losing that trust."  
  
Megatron said nothing, knowing it was true.  
  
"While she may not leave you due to the financial aid you provide for her family, if it continues to be like this, she won't be your wife. It will be as if she is nothing more than your personal little sex slave."   
  
The CEO's stomach dropped, a wave of horror washing over him. That was not what he wanted. Yes, he had wanted an heir and that the reason why he wanted to marry. But he had wanted to marry someone he saw as his equal. Someone he could simply converse with. Someone who would reason with him. Someone who would help him raise his heir, who would be there for the child and love it... Someone who would be there with him even as he grew old.   
  
He didn't want some whore for his sexual desires. He wanted a real companion. And he had chosen Eclipse to be that companion because he trusted her and saw her as his equal.  
  
Seeing the pale look on the CEO's face, he huffed. “Be grateful that today is Friday and almost the end of the day. You have all weekend to discuss this with her. If you approach her gently, she would probably be willing to be truthful about all of this.”  
  
Megatron was just silent, though he acknowledged what the older man had said. But how was he supposed to approach this gently? He felt… betrayed. Hurt. Angered. Eclipse, a woman he trusted and cared for, didn’t trust him. She feared him when it came to sex… and it was slowly developing into fear and distrust outside of the bedroom.   
  
Bombrush rubbed his eyes. “Remember, Megatron. This is hurting both of you. Just talk to her calmly… Things should go right if you do.”  
  
When the CEO said nothing, the older man decided it was time to take his leave. “Just don’t do anything rash.” Then he walked out of the man’s office, closing the door behind him, leaving Megatron to drop his hands onto his desk to stare at them. He balled his hands up into fists, frustration building up within him.   
  
He was not ashamed of being a sadist. There was never once a time in his life where he wished he wasn’t like that when it came to sex. Never once did he wish that he could be just be gentle and not so rough and unforgiving.   
  
Until now, that was. He had never wanted to hurt Eclipse. But… with these hands… he had frightened her. He had hurt her. He had made her lose trust in him because of how he was. And she was too afraid to say anything about it.  
  
He wasn’t sure how to be calm when discussing this with her. He certainly wasn’t calm now… If he didn’t already know that Bombrush would try to stop him if he called Eclipse into his office, he would drag that woman in here to demand an explanation. But that would definitely do more harm that good…  
  
Damn it.

* * *

Eclipse sighed, resisting the urge to slump into her chair. The day was finally over and she could go home… Not that she was going to get any rest. Megatron had told her this morning that there was no way that he was letting her sleep tonight. Apparently, he had a few things planned for her this evening…  
  
She rubbed her eyes. Well, she was going to try and yell at him for telling Bombrush about the awful things he did to her. She could bear with them, but damn it, their sex life was a private one! She didn’t want others knowing about what he did to her!  
  
Turning off her computer and putting the files on her desk back into the cabinets, she stood up and walked over to where she had put her purse and coat. Glancing at the clock, seeing that it read 5:15, she looked over at the door to Megatron’s office. Strange. Normally he was out of his office and waiting for her to finish up. He was always eager to get home on Fridays…  
  
She walked over to the doors and knocked on it. “President?” she called out to him, opening the door to peek inside.   
  
Megatron was at his desk, looking over some paperwork. But he seemed to be tense and stiff when he looked up at her, his eyes rather emotionless and face sullen. She bit her bottom lip. Great. He was upset about something. This wouldn’t be good for her body later tonight…  
  
But she pretended as if she didn’t notice. “It’s time to go home, President… Unless you need to stay late?”  
  
“… No,” he muttered, slowly collecting the papers to put in his briefcase.   
  
“Oh. Are you sure?”  
  
He merely nodded, standing up from his desk and moving over to grab his dark coat off the coatrack next to the couch in his office.   
  
Eclipse titled her head a bit. Something was off with her husband. He seemed very… upset about something. But it wasn’t how he usually acted when he was upset, where he was angry and swearing and everything else. No, he seemed to be in some sort of internal pain. Like he was depressed, but mad at the same time.   
  
She wasn’t sure what could make the man like that. It wasn’t as if he let other people’s words get to him. And he had said once he had little time to waste on petty emotions such as sorrow or depression. She would have asked him what was wrong, but judging by his standoffish behavior, she knew he wasn’t ready or willing to talk.  
  
Instead, she decided to try and cheer him up. “Well then, let’s go home,” she said. “I still don’t know what I’m going tonight for dinner. What would you like?”  
  
He didn’t answer as he buttoned up his coat.   
  
“… Do you want dinner right when you get home or later?”  
  
He still said nothing. Instead, he simply walked forward and opened the door, gesturing for the woman to follow him. She did, though she did so cautiously. He was even ignoring her… Just what was he upset about? She thought he would say something when they got into the elevator, but he didn’t. He just remained silent the entire time.   
  
It was an incredibly uncomfortable and almost unbearable walk to the car. He was so silent, so brooding… he wouldn’t even look at her. Even when they got into the car, he didn’t utter a word.   
  
She was starting to grow concerned. This wasn't like Megatron. She had known him for twelve years and had been married to him for one. He was never like this. Sure, there were times where he didn't wish to speak, but everyone had those moments. This wasn't like one of those moments though. Something was definitely wrong with him, he just wouldn't tell her.  
  
She frowned. eyebrows furrowing. Wasn't she his wife? If something was bothering him, then he should have been able to tell her. She was always there to listen to him... Even before they were married, he would sometimes come to her about some more personal issues. So why couldn't he come to her now after being married to her for an entire year?!  
  
The car ride home was silent, which bothered Eclipse. To distracted herself, she looked outside the window and watched the snow fall down onto the city. It relaxed her nerves a bit, but she was still concerned about the other. Even when they pulled into the apartment's parking lot, the only sound he made was a harsh huff as he shut off the engine and got out of the car.   
  
Now she was starting to wonder if he was bothered with something that had to do with her. If that was the case, why didn't he just tell her what the problem was? He could tell her anything he wanted to... She would have tried to fix whatever error she was causing.   
  
When they finally got up to the penthouse and walked inside, they both hung up their coats in the closest and put their bags down in the living room. Eclipse gave a small sigh and turned to look at him, but Megatron had just retreated into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Now he wanted to drink? Was he serious? If he was trying to drown his sorrows with alcohol, she had to stop him.  
  
She walked into the kitchen. "Megatron."  
  
He looked at her.   
  
She stepped up to him and took a gentle hold of his hand that had the beer bottle in it. "It's obvious you're upset, but this isn't the way to go about it."  
  
"I was just thirsty."  
  
"Don't even try to lie." She was able to pry the bottle out of his hand and set it down on the island counter before turning back to him. "You've been acting strange since I came into your office, Megatron. I know something is bothering you."   
  
He still remained silent. Though he was bothered, he just didn't know how to approach her on this. Normally, he was a very blunt man, but... this was not a normal situation. She didn't trust him when it came to sex and if he demanded her to explain herself, she would probably just lie and say Bombrush had misinterpreted her words. He had to think about what he was going to say...  
  
... But she wasn't willing to give him the time. "Since you're not telling me, I can assume it's about me."  
  
He had forgotten how sharp she was. Still, he wasn't about to be made a fool, so he muttered, "... No."  
  
Eclipse didn't buy it and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Megatron, we're married. You can come to me about anything... You don't need to feel as if you can't."   
  
Megatron just stared at her, anger starting to rise through him. She must have been joking. Had she seriously just said such a hypocritical thing like that to him? He could come to her, but she couldn't to him?! He was supposed to completely trust her while it was obvious she didn't fully trust him?!  
  
His hands balled up into fists. Bombrush had told him he needed to approach this gently and right now, he didn't think he could. "It isn't that simple. I don't wish to discuss it now."  
  
"But Megatron..." she said gently, stepping up closer to him. "If... if I did something to upset you, please, tell me... I want to be able to fix whatever it is I'm doing wrong."   
  
His eyes flared up in anger. It was just as Bombrush said. Eclipse feared making him angry. She didn't trust him... If she displeased him, she believed that he would hurt her because he simply saw her as some... sex slave. Not a wife, not a companion, but a slave.   
  
"You don't need to fix anything," he growled. "You're fine the way you are."   
  
"But I'm certain that this is my fault, so I have to do something about-"  
  
"It's not your fault!" he shouted, frightening Eclipse and causing her to flinch back with wide eyes. He didn't want to hear her put the blame on herself... He was the one who caused her to lose trust in him.   
  
Now Eclipse had no idea what he was talking about. She could tell it was about her, but now he was saying it wasn't her fault? "M-Megatron, what are you talking about? Did something happen-?"  
  
Any hopes of talking this out in a peaceful and calm manner had been thrown out the window. He couldn't stand how she could just act like she had not confessed to being forced to have sex with him only a few hours ago! That everything was all right! He could - he still didn't know if it was true or not - have been raping her the whole time they've been married and he had no idea! Because she wouldn't tell him that she didn't want to have sex with him!  
  
"Just tell me the truth, Eclipse!" he yelled. "Have I been raping you this entire time or not?!"   
  
Eclipse's eyes widened at the sudden question. R-Rape? Him raping her? What in the world-? "M-Megatron, I-I think yo-"  
  
"What?! You think what of me?!" Her husband had turned to face her directly, his red eyes alive with anger and question. "Am I'm your husband or your master?!"  
  
Master? "Megatron, I think you should sit down. You've had a long day and you must be tired if you're saying such things-"  
  
He didn't fail to notice her stepping back. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
She stopped in her step back. "I... beg your pardon?"  
  
"Are you... afraid of me? Your own husband?"  
  
Her mouth fell agape. Afraid of him? Why would he think something like that?! She wasn't afraid of him... Well, his temper was something to be frightened about and he was scaring her currently, but that was simply because she had no idea what was wrong with him! Swallowing her fear, she tried to approach the obviously tired man carefully.  
  
"Megatron, you... You really need to sit down. I think you've been working too hard if you're saying things like-"  
  
He suddenly grabbed her by the arms, gripping her tightly as he yanked her forward, causing the woman to shriek in fright as her feet left the floor to be face to face with the furious man. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion, not sure what to do as she trembled at the mad look in his bright red eyes.   
  
"M-Megatron?!" she cried out. "Megatron, pl-please, put me-"  
  
"Am I not your husband?!" he shouted, shaking her once. "You're supposed to trust me! You  _did_  trust me before everything! Have I been forcing you this entire time because you were too afraid to say anything?!"  
  
"I-I-!" Eclipse was panicking, having no idea what was going on. He was frightening her. This was even worse than when he was in his most sadistic mood! The man before he almost seemed unstable! What was she supposed to do?!  
  
"You what?!  _Answer me!_ "  
  
"L-Let go of me!" she screamed, now struggling to break free. "M-Megatron, let go of me! Please!"   
  
" _Answer me!_  Damn it, why won't you just tell me the truth?!"  
  
"Please let me go!" Despite his strength and her stature, Eclipse had managed to pull herself away except for a wrist still caught in his hand which she was hitting with her other hand to try and force him to release her.  
  
"Why can't you trust me like you had before?! Eclipse - you fucking answer me! Why don't you trust me anymore?!"  
  
"Let. Me. GO!" Desperation took over as the smaller woman grabbed the only thing within her reach; the forgotten beer bottle she had taken away from him earlier that was still sitting on the island counter. She had only grabbed it as instinct to hit against his hand to make him let her go. But while it had done what she had wanted, the bottle she had brought down on his hand smashed open once it came into contact with the man's hand.  
  
Megatron released her with an agonizing scream of pain as he grabbed his hand, cuts and scratches littering it from the glass as it started to bleed.  
  
Eclipse, her own hand cut less from the bottle breaking in her hand, watched in horror at the injury she had just given him. Primus, if there was one thing you should never do to Megatron that wasn't pissing him off or screwing him over, it was giving him a physical injury. The man could handle pain; no one had seen him cry from pain or cry in general. But when someone threw a punch at him, the CEO of Decepticon Enterprises would punch back. Hard.  
  
And by the way his eyes glared at her, his teeth grinded together as he looked ready to kill her, the woman felt as though she had just signed away her life.  
  
"Ec... clipse..." he rasped out through his teeth as he took a step forward, his hand still holding his bloody one.  
  
But that's when the whole thing just took another crashing turn when his foot slipped on a soaking piece of glass. The angry and towering man standing over her crumbled to the floor, his knee and arm hitting the ground with a loud booming sound. And at the sound of his even more painful cry, Eclipse snapped out of her paralyzed state and bolted from the room screaming.  
  
Megatron slowly began to push himself up, pushing back the pain from the glass and thudding pain in his arm and knee. But once he opened his eyes to see his wife gone, the pain didn't matter as realization hit him across face hard.   
  
He had frightened his wife. He had frightened her to the point that she had run away screaming. And he had frightened her to the point where she had hit him with a beer bottle...   
  
He heard a door slam shut, causing his eyes to widened. His mind suddenly flashed back to nine months ago when they had gotten into that nasty argument. His demanding nature had angered her so badly that she had stormed out of the house... that she had tried to run away from him. But, perhaps this time, she wouldn't come back.  
  
"Eclipse!" he shouted out, scrambling to his feet.   
  
He had run toward the front door, thinking she had run out of the penthouse. But when he looked to his right, he had seen that the door to one of the hallways had been slammed shut. Had she run in there? He quickly ran to open it, only to find it locked.   
  
He banged on the door. "Eclipse! Open the door! Eclipse, open the door now!"  
  
But all he could hear was another door slam shut. Growling in frustration, he started to slam the right side of his body up against the door, not even caring about the injuries he already had. He just wanted to reach his wife now!   
  
It didn't take long for him to finally force the door open. It crashed against the wall, the lock broken and one of the hinges had completely popped off. His shoulder was bruised up, but he didn't care. His only concern was getting to Eclipse... And from the looks of it, she had fled and hidden herself in his study.   
  
He dashed over to the door and attempted to open it, only to find the door locked as well. "Eclipse! Open the door! Do you hear me?! Open the fucking door!"  
  
Eclipse, who was holding a chair up against the locked door, was trembling violently as he continued to pound on the door, screaming for her to open it. She shut her eyes tightly as she continued to hold the chair up against the door, fearing what would happen if he were to break in. Primus, she had seen him fight before! When he had saved her from that group of muggers, when he had been threatened, when he had been attacked... And she knew Megatron was not afraid to hit a woman. She knew she wasn't an exception either.   
  
Dear Primus, what had she done?! She knew what physically retaliating meant with him! It was basically asking for death... This was far worse than being in bed with him and being made to do an act she didn't want to do. That was just a little bit of pain, but it would be drowned out by pleasure later on.  
  
This though? Primus, if she didn't die, she would surely end up in the hospital with a few broken bones and bruises from head to toe.   
  
"Eclipse, answer me!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she screamed, now starting to sob fearfully. "Pl-Please! D-Don't hurt me! I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! Please!"   
  
He panted hard as he allowed her words to sink in. Now she even believed that he would physically hurt her? Because of a misunderstanding? Because of what had happened? He started to feel numb as he leaned against the door, losing his strength to keep pounding on it.  
  
"Eclipse," he panted out, raising his voice in hopes she would hear him. "Eclipse, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay. Just open the door."  
  
His wife fell to her knees as she collapsed against the chair leaned up against the door that separated them. He sounded like he was being honest but... he had used such a voice before to deceive people. He had sounded sincere and caring to other people when he despised them. She had seen him after those people left, when he was brooding and angry about having to deal with the likes of them.  
  
And he had done the same to her as well. In the bed, he would sound so gentle and caring when he would suddenly make her feel even more pain and humiliation for his fun. Just because he sounded like he meant what he said didn't mean she could just believe him off the bat. Even though she really wanted to believe his words so badly.  
  
Hearing nothing but more sobbing in return, Megatron's better hand curled into a fist as he felt useless. "Eclipse, talk to me. Say something, just... just tell me if you're okay. I just need to know if you're okay."  
  
She wanted so desperately to say she wasn't okay. That she was scared of him, that she was scared for her life. That she loved him, but was so afraid of him that she felt she couldn't so anything to stop him. All she could do was plea even more.   
  
"P-Please... Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me... don't hurt me."  
  
Megatron's fist clenched. She really did not trust him... No matter what, she just did not have anything faith in him. She believed him to be an abusive man... And what she had told Bombrush was true. He had been forcing her to have sex with him...  
  
He had been raping her this entire time.  
  
"Eclipse..." he said, his voice gruff and somber.  
  
She just sniffled in response.  
  
"Eclipse... Bombrush told me what you said to him."  
  
The sniffling seemed to stop.  
  
"That... I force you to do things you don't want to do," he murmured. "That... you allow me to put you into positions that you hate, that you are afraid of... And you never say anything because you're afraid that I'll hurt you... Just like right now."  
  
Her eyes widened at that. Bombrush had told him that? No... she hadn't wanted him to know... She was trying to be the perfect wife for him, always accepting and never disagreeing with his desires... He was doing so much for her and her family that she had to do whatever he wanted of her.   
  
"Eclipse."  
  
She sniffed, wiping away her tears.  
  
"... I didn't ask you to be my slave."  
  
She blinked at that.  
  
"If you don't want to do something, then  _tell me_ ," he demanded bitterly. "Use the safe word during sex. Say what you think, even if it contradicts me and what I think. Like you did before..."  
  
"Be-Before?"  
  
He was relieved to hear her speak to him, even if it was in a timid and confused voice. It was much better than hearing her beg for her life when he had no intentions of harming her.   
  
"Yes. Before we married. You voiced your opinion to me. You said what you thought. If you didn't like something, you spoke up."  
  
Then he closed his eyes, remembering how he had dislocated her shoulder during the second month of their marriage. "But... when we married... You didn't speak up as much. You just gave a word or two against me from time to time, but that was it. And ever since that accident with your shoulder... You no longer voiced your opinion. You never said you didn't want to do something. You just... let me do whatever to you."  
  
He banged his fist on the door, Eclipse gasping and jumping back at the sound. "Eclipse, you are my  _wife._  While this marriage may have been created so I could get an heir and you could have your family taken care of, I never  _once_  asked you to become my personal slave. You  _always_  had the option of saying no... You  _always_  could have told me to stop. You  _never_  had to do anything you didn't want to do."  
  
Her eyes widened at that, her mouth falling slightly agape. She... had never heard the other like this before. In the twelve years she had known him, he had never said anything like this. She had never heard such... honest words come from his mouth. Nor had she heard him sound so desperate to have someone believe him.  
  
"... It's my fault," he muttered darkly. "I should have made that clear from the very beginning. I should have told you that you never had to force yourself to do things you never wanted to do. I should have told you that I would never hurt you for voicing your own thoughts. I would never hurt you, Eclipse."    
  
She felt like something had hit her. Megatron... had never hurt her before they were married when she voiced her opinion. In fact, he respected her enough to even listen to her when she gave her own thoughts about anything. She was one of the few he legitimately listened to. And he had never been violent with her before the marriage... Why would he suddenly change?  
  
Their arrangement was never "Become my slave and I'll provide for your family." It had always been "Marry me, give me an heir, and I'll provide for you and your family." He had chosen her because... he trusted her and respected her. Why had she forgotten that because of a mistake he had once made in bed? That had been an accident and he had stopped...  
  
She had doubted him. She had thought him to be what he wasn't. And she had forced herself to be something he didn't want her to be. While she was still wary of him, she could now see the great error in her judgment.  
  
When Megatron only heard silence, he had almost convinced himself that no matter what, she would not believe him. Just as he pushed away from the door, he could hear something shifting in the room. He blinked, though his eyes widened when he heard the door unlock and watch the door slowly open up, Eclipse standing there as she held her hands to her chest and stared at the floor.  
  
They simply stood there for a few moments, Eclipse avoiding his gaze while he just stared at the woman. Slowly, he reached out to her, but his hand froze in midair when he saw her hands twitch. Right... she was still afraid of him. Fear didn't just go away in an instant. He drew his hand back to his side, curling it into a fist...  
  
Only to relax it when her hands slowly moved to his injured hand, gingerly taking his hand into her small ones.  
  
"Come on..." she muttered quietly. "We...We need to take care of this before it gets infected."   
  
"Yours too," he said, glancing at her hand. Though hers was not bloodied like his was, she still had some smaller cuts.   
  
"They just need some Band-Aids." She gently guided him toward the bathroom. "Come on... Let me take care of this."  
  
Megatron only nodded, following her close behind. 

* * *

With her hands covered with Band-Aids, Eclipse was now tending to Megatron’s bloody hand. After swapping over the cuts with alcohol and wiping up the excess blood, she was now slowly beginning to bandage it.  
  
While he was sitting on the toilet seat, she was on the ground next to the trashcan, having better ground to tend to the injury she had given. She had tried to apologize for it, but Megatron didn’t seem interested in hearing one. She gave on up it, but still felt incredibly guilty for hurting him the way she had.   
  
“… Are you going to be more honest with me now?”  
  
She paused, looking up at him. His face with solemn, eyes narrowed at her as he patiently waited for her to process and answer his question. Seeing what he meant, Eclipse cleared her throat and returned to tending to his injury.   
  
“Yes,” she murmured softly as she continued to wrap up his hand. “I… I’ll tell you from now if I don’t like or don’t want to do something.”  
  
“Anything you wish to say now?”  
  
She was silent.  
  
“Eclipse.”  
  
Giving a small sigh, realizing he wanted her to at least admit a few things, she murmured, “I really don’t like it when you hit me with the belt.”  
  
He just nodded, waiting for her to say more.  
  
“… I don’t like being choked either. I also don’t like it when you slap my face.”  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“… Not that I can think of right now…”  
  
“So, if we do something you don’t like in the future, you’ll tell me?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Just as she finished bandaging up his hand, he bent down and lifted her up into his lap. She gasped, taking a hold of his shoulders as she found herself leaning up against his chest. She looked up at him, eyes widening when he suddenly pecked her lips.  
  
“Mega-”  
  
He buried his face into her shoulder and muttered, “I don’t want to force you do something you don’t wish to do, Eclipse. I… I care about you. The last thing I wish to have is you fear and despise me.”  
  
Eclipse said nothing, cheeks reddening a bit as he kissed her neck. When he continued to rain kisses all over her neck and slowly made his way to collarbone, she reached up and pulled his face away. He seemed surprised and looked up at her, but she just gave a small smile.  
  
“Don’t you think you should wait until you’ve recovered from your injury first?” she said, giving a small laugh.   
  
“It’s just a small one,” he muttered, easily slipping his face from her hands to continue to attack her neck with kisses and nips. He smirked when he heard her moan softly as he gently bit her skin. “Come on… We’ll do what you want tonight.”  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked down at him. In the entire year they were married, this was the first time he had said that. “You’re serious?”  
  
Megatron just continued to attack her neck. “Very.”   
  
Eclipse was stunned for a few moments, even when he lifted her up into his chest and started to carry her out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom. He was deadly serious about this…  
  
She couldn’t help but to give a small smile to that. Megatron really wanted her to trust him, to make her see that he saw them as equals. Well, she certainly wasn’t complaining… And she wanted to trust him too.  
  
It would take time, but she was more than willing to try. Not only for him, but for both of them. She didn’t want to be afraid of her husband. She had trusted him before the marriage… She needed to trust him now.   
  
And, with time, she could trust him once more.


End file.
